justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Not Your Ordinary
|artist = |year = 2017 |alt = |dg = / / / |mode = Quarteto |nogm = 1 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |perf = Sarah Magassa (P1) Grace Bolebe (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Audrey Hurtis (P4) |picto = 71}} "Not Your Ordinary" de está incluída em . Dançarinas The wardrobes are inspired by East African fashion styles which are fused with western influences. P1 P1 is a woman. She is wearing dark blue crop top with African patterns, and a pair of pajamas that resemble dungarees. The pajamas are alternately striped with orange and pink, with embellishments on them, while the back of the pajamas are teal colored. The straps are also orange and pink with a 2D helix pattern. Her shoes are brown boots with light brown soles. She is wearing cherry-red shades (sunglasses), four wide bangles of golden, pink, red and yellow colors on her right hand, and a pink-and-violet stone bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair is bouffant and black, tied into a low loose braid that rests on the front of her right shoulder. P2 P2 is a woman. She wears a medium pink bra with yellow-and-black lower border. Over it, she wears a cropped denim sleeveless jacket. She wears a pair of loose pajamas with the cloth tied around her waist; colored primarily in light blue with dark purple floral designs all over it along with orange accents. She wears bright yellow sneakers with white soles and pink anklets which form a ring at the top of each shoe. She wears golden bangles on both wrists as well as a golden armband around her left bicep. She also accessorizes with pink shades with golden rims, pink African earrings and an African necklace, also in pink with some blue accents. Her hair is in the form of a black pompadour with a wide pink strip on the right side. P3 P3 is a woman. She wears a multicolored (dark blue, light blue, pink, orange, reddish-pink) collared sleeveless shirt with African patterns, that is tied into a not around her lower chest, revealing her belly. She wears three-quarter denim jeans with a leather-brown border at the waist; the zip end of which has the same brown border along with the two lateral sides. She wears African rose-gold lobed earrings and a necklace that match the shirt colors. Her shades are blue with a black rim. She also wears a pink-and-black armband with a golden bangle above it on her right hand, and a small wristband in pink on her left wrist. She wears bright white sneakers with short bright-pink socks. Her hair is tied into heavy black dreadlocks, secured together by a headband which has a similar multicolor (light blue, pink, violet, orange, and reddish pink) pattern as her shirt. P4 P4 is a woman. She is wearing a black tight crop-top without sleeves and with a high neck; over which she wears a blue dungaree, with the left strap unattached and hanging loose. She wears a long multicolored (yellow, orange, dark violet) African robe with half-sleeves over this costume, which is patterned in African designs. She is wearing knee-high light pinkish-orange socks and a pair of black velvet boots. She accessorizes with a pink African necklace, a pair of golden bracelets on both of her wrists, heavy lobed gold-and-black earrings and a pair of black shades with a black rim, and a golden bridge. Her hair is black, tied into two buns on each side and sparse fringes in the front. Notyourordinary coach 1.png|P1 Notyourordinary coach 2.png|P2 Notyourordinary coach 3.png|P3 Notyourordinary coach 4.png|P4 Background The background features the song s lyrics, which appear whenever they are sung. They have the appearance of paper cutouts as some of the lyrics zoom in and form a tunnel during some parts of the song. Referencias